Rubic Cube
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Siapa yang tidak tahu permainan rubik? Kubus yang memiliki warna berbeda-beda di setiap sisinya itu menjadi pesan dan pengharapan seorang Haruno Sakura pada Uchiha Sasuke. Konon, jika kau berhasil menyelesaikan permainan rubik ini, maka harapanmu akan terwujud. Akankah harapan Sakura terwujud? Akankah perasaan Sakura tersampaikan pada Sasuke melalui kubus rubik ini? (Maaf gaje)


**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Rubic Cube **_**ditulis oleh Putri Dina Puspita Sari**

**(Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime)**

**Rate T**

**Romance/Drama**

_**Summary:**_

_Siapa yang tidak tahu permainan rubik? Kubus yang memiliki warna berbeda-beda di setiap sisinya itu menjadi pesan dan pengharapan seorang Haruno Sakura pada Uchiha Sasuke. Konon, jika kau berhasil menyelesaikan permainan rubik ini, maka harapanmu akan terwujud. Akankah harapan Sakura terwujud? Akankah perasaan Sakura tersampaikan pada Sasuke melalui kubus rubik ini? Selamat membaca ^^_

Kali ini keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan mengatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke. Bagaimana pun hasilnya nanti, aku akan mengatakannya.

"Sakura!" Dari kejauhan aku mendengar Ino memanggilku, gadis cantik itu berlari dengan rambutnya yang diikat tinggi bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan anggunnya. "Sa-ku-ra!" Tanpa aku sadari Ino sudah ada di depan mataku.

"Eh? Hwaa!" Sedikit aku melompat ke belakang karena terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lihat sampai tak sadar aku di sini?" Ino menggembungkan kedua sisi pipinya, wajahnya jadi terlihat menggemaskan.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Maaf, aku tadi melamun."

"Kau belakang selalu melamun, apa yang bisa kau pikirkan di balik jidat lebarmu itu?" Tanya Ino sambil menyentil dahiku pelan.

"Akh! Sakit Ino," Ujarku meringis. Walau sebenarnya tidak sesakit itu. "Aku sudah memutuskannya. Kali ini aku akan benar-benar menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke," Aku tersipu ketika mengatakannya pada Ino.

Ino terlihat agak terkejut, tapi seketika raut wajahnya berubah gembira dan menepuk pundakku penuh semangat, "Kau harus segera mengatakannya! Aku mendukungmu!"

Setelah perbincangan lama yang tidak penting, Ino mengajakku pergi ke pasar malam. Dengan senang hati aku setuju, kebetulan malam nanti aku tidak ada kegiatan. Sepulang kuliah, aku pergi pulang ke rumah sendiri karena Ino ada janji dengan Sai sehingga kami tidak bisa pulang bersama.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Seperti biasa, dia menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak. "Sasuke!" Aku berusaha menyapa.

Sasuke melirik sepintas, lalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan keberadaanku dan sapaanku.

Aku merunduk. Sasuke semakin dingin saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Eh?" Aku mendongak dan melihat sosok Sasuke di depanku. "Sasu—ke," Gumamku kemudian.

Sasuke hanya diam menatapku dengan serius. "Maaf, aku pikir kau salah satu dari orang-orang yang berlagak kenal diriku," Jelas Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Sepertinya merepotkan ya, jadi dirimu?"

Setelah perbincangan kecil, kami pergi ke sebuah taman bermain untuk mengobrol lebih lama. Taman itu beranjak sepi bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari. Kami berbincang mengenai beberapa hal ketika kami masih di sekolah menengah atas. Aku dan Sasuke memang berasal dari sekolah yang sama dulunya, walau kami tidak terlalu dekat, tapi kami saling mengenal satu sama lain dan mulai akrab ketika masuk universitas. Aku duduk di ayunan, sembari memandangi bayanganku yang semakin membesar karena membelakangi matahari senja, "Sasuke dulu selalu bersama Naruto saja, apa tidak bosan?"

Sasuke berdiri di depanku, "Tidak. Dia tidak membosankan."

Jawabannya terlalu singkat, aku jadi bingung harus memulai pembicaraan apa lagi. "Sasuke selalu serius, ya? Aku jadi tidak berani menegur waktu SMA," Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kau terlalu pemarah sampai menghancurkan tembok."

"Eh? Itu 'kan memang temboknya yang sudah remuk duluan!" Aku memprotes dan menatap wajah Sasuke agak kesal.

Sasuke tidak bicara apapun. Wajahnya terus datar dan begitu dingin.

"Kapan, ya, aku pernah melihat kau tersenyum?" Tiba-tiba aku bertanya.

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya bingung.

Aku ingat sekarang. Aku melihatnya tersenyum ketika saat itu permainan _rubic cube _sedang populer dan Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 3 hari. Bahkan dia membawa _rubic cube _itu kemana-mana. Aku yang memintanya menyelesaikan itu. Karena ada rumor yang mengatakan, _'jika kau berhasil menyelesaikannya, maka harapanmu akan terkabul'_. Dan harapanku saat itu, _aku ingin Sasuke tersenyum_. Dan seketika saat Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikannya, dia tersenyum. _"Aku berhasil! Sakura! Aku berhasil!"_

"Aku menginjak bayanganmu," Tiba-tiba Sasuke berucap sambil memandangi bayanganku yang dia injak.

"Ha?" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud, tapi aku merasa Sasuke saat ini berbeda. Hanya aku yang merasakannya, atau memang Sasuke terlihat lebih hangat? "Ah! Malam ini aku ada janji dengan Ino pergi ke pasar malam, apa kau mau ikut?"

Sasuke agak terkejut dengan pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba, sebentar ia terlihat berpikir, lalu menggeleng pelan, "Aku ada urusan."

Aku kecewa. Tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum di balik rasa kecewaku, "Oh, begitu. Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. mungkin lain kali." Rasanya aku ingin selalu bersama Sasuke, tidak ingin terpisah dengannya.

Kami akhirnya pulang masing-masing. Dari arah yang berlawanan seperti ini, aku seperti melihat Sasuke yang sebenarnya, Sasuke yang selalu kesepian. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba air mataku jatuh dengan sendirinya. Kenapa setelah sekian lama, aku baru sadar sekarang? Aku memang bukan orang yang pantas untuk Sasuke.

Malam harinya aku dan Ino pergi ke pasar malam, pasar itu sangat ramai karena memang hanya dibuka sebulan sekali setiap akhir pekan di minggu pertama awal bulan. Di pasar itu menjual berbagai macam pernak-pernik, makanan, dan lain-lain. Para pengunjung pun bukan hanya dari orang sekitar, melainkan dari luar kota dan luar negeri. Sangat ramai, tapi aku merasa masih ada yang kurang.

"Sakura! Ayo, kita ke toko itu! Sepertinya ada berbagai pernak-pernik lucu!" Ino mengajakku memasuki sebuah toko.

Toko itu diisi berbagai pernak-pernik lucu, boneka, mainan tradisional dan modern, serta _rubic cube_.

"_Rubic cube_," Gumamku sembari memainkan rubik itu.

"Jika kau bisa menyelesaikannya—"

"Maka harapanmu akan terwujud," Aku memotong ucapan penjual toko itu. Aku mengalaminya sendiri, dan aku tahu kalau rubik benar-benar ajaib. "Aku mau satu ini, yang 5 x 5," Ucapku.

"Baik!"

Dalam perjalanan pulang aku tersenyum memandangi _rubic cube _di tanganku.

"Kau 'kan sudah punya satu, Sakura?" Tanya Ino agak bingung.

"Eh? Yang itu kenang-kenangan. Yang ini juga akan menjadi kenang-kenangan," Jawabku.

"Kenangan apa?" Ino bertanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum menyahuti pertanyaan Ino.

Sehari dua malam aku berusaha menyelesaikan _rubic cube _itu dan akhirnya—"Aku berhasil!" Aku berteriak penuh semangat tepat pagi harinya. Dengan senyum aku mengambil spidol dan dengan semangat menulis sesuatu di _rubic cube _itu. "Akan kuberikan ini pada Sasuke, dan memaksanya menyelesaikannya lagi kali ini," Aku membungkus _rubic cube _itu dalam sebuah kotak kado dan memberi catatan kecil di sana.

Setelah sampai di kampus, aku memberikan kado itu pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ulang tahun hari ini," Ujar Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau ini bodoh. Memang memberi kado hanya boleh ketika orang itu ulang tahun? Payah!" Jawabku dan memaksanya menerima kadoku.

Sasuke membuka kotak kado itu dan terlihat heran. "Ini bukan kado, tapi tantangan," Ucapnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan berlalu pergi.

_Kau harus menyelesaikannya. Pertama-tama kau harus selesaikan warna putih. Kemudian jingga, lalu biru, dan kemudian lagi hijau dan kuning. Yang terakhir warna merah._

_Kau harus selesaikan sesuai petunjuk ini, jika tidak aku akan meremukkan tulangmu seperti aku meremukkan tembok itu!_

"Kau bilang tembok itu sudah remuk duluan."

Setelah perbincangan sore itu dengan Sakura usai, kami memutuskan untuk pulang karena Sakura harus segera pulang bersiap untuk acara malamnya dengan Ino. Aku tidak bisa mengantarkannya sampai rumah karena aku harus ke rumah salah satu petugas administrasi untuk mengurus kepindahanku. Aku harus pindah 4 hari lagi ke luar negeri karena aku berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa.

"_Aku menginjak bayanganmu."_

Aku selalu mengatakan hal aneh ketika aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak banyak punya teman. Aku tidak bisa cocok dengan banyak orang, selain Naruto dan juga Sakura. Aku tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengembangkan pembicaraan kecil, aku tidak tahu—banyak yang aku tidak tahu. Tapi orang-orang selalu mengelilingiku di mana pun aku berada.

Malamnya ketika aku sudah selesai mengurus surat pindahku, aku pulang ke rumah dan merebahkan diriku di atas futon. "Apa yang ingin kusampaikan pada Sakura sebenarnya?"

Sejak bertemu Sakura sore itu, dan ucapanku yang aneh tentang menginjak bayangannya, aku jadi berpikir apa sebenarnya yang ingin aku ucapkan saat itu.

Semalaman berpikir tentang apa yang ingin aku sampaikan sore itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur hingga tanpa sadar hari sudah pagi. Pagi itu aku memutuskan untuk lari pagi, aku bertemu Ino yang sedang lari pagi bersama kekasihnya Sai.

"Sasuke!" Ino menyapaku.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya. Melihat wajahnya yang menatapku aneh dengan senyum-senyum menyeringai yang mengerikan membuatku seketika bertanya _apa_.

"Aku dengar kau pulang bersama Sakura kemarin? Apa Sakura mengatakan sesuatu? Dia mengatakan hal aneh ketika membeli rubik malam tadi," Ucap Ino.

"Rubik? _Rubic cube_?"

"Iya. Apa ada sesuatu di balik _rubic cube _itu?"

Sejak perbincangan itu aku terus berpikir. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan rubik, dan kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu di balik rubik. Dulu memang Sakura pernah menyuruhku menyelesaikan rubik, dan aku menyelesaikannya dalam 3 hari. Aku menyerah, walaupun sudah diajari triknya, menyusun satu sisi _rubic cube _dengan satu warna itu sangat sulit.

Keesokkan harinya ketika di dalam kereta menuju kampus, aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Naruto kuliah di universitas yang berbeda denganku dan Sakura. Kami mengobrol cukup banyak, Naruto terlihat agak lebih dewasa dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dan dia sudah menggandeng seorang gadis manis, namanya Hyuuga Hinata.

Sesampainya aku di kampus, tiba-tiba Sakura menghampiriku dan memberiku sebuah kotak kado. "Aku tidak ulang tahun hari ini," Ucapku dan menengadahkan tanganku menerima kotak kado itu.

"Eh? Kau ini bodoh. Memang memberi kado hanya boleh ketika orang itu ulang tahun? Payah!" Sakura menggerutu memaksaku menerimanya.

Daripada dia marah, walau terkesan manis, aku akhirnya membuka kotak kado itu. Dan ternyata di dalamnya adalah _rubic cube_. Aku agak bingung, jangan-jangan ini _rubic cube _yang Ino ceritakan kemarin pagi. "Ini bukan kado, tapi tantangan," Ucapku.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan berlalu pergi. Di dalam kotak kado itu terdapat kertas pesan.

_Kau harus menyelesaikannya. Pertama-tama kau harus selesaikan warna putih. Kemudian jingga, lalu biru, dan kemudian lagi hijau dan kuning. Yang terakhir warna merah._

_Kau harus selesaikan sesuai petunjuk ini, jika tidak aku akan meremukkan tulangmu seperti aku meremukkan tembok itu!_

"Kau bilang tembok itu sudah remuk duluan," Gerutuku pelan. Lalu aku berjalan menuju ruang administrasi dengan membawa _rubic cube _itu, berusaha menyelesaikannya. Ada yang aneh dari _rubic cube _kali ini. Ada semacam coret-coretan yang aku tidak bisa baca.

"Sasuke, ini data yang kau butuhkan. Kau harus minta tanda tangan dekan dan rektor. Kebetulan rektor kita hari ini tidak ada di kampus, jadi mungkin besok kau baru bisa meminta tanda tangannya. Hari keberangkatanmu, lusa 'kan?" Tanya Pak Hatake. Dia kepala administrasi yang selama ini membantuku mengurus semuanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, sembari masih fokus pada _rubic cube _hadiah Sakura.

"Sasuke? Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Hm?" Aku mendongak. "Tentu saja saya mendengarkan anda, pak," Jawabku dengan sopan. Setelah mengambil berkas yang kuperlukan, aku pun pamit pergi. Aku menuju ruang dekan untuk meminta tanda tangannya—dekan. Sembari menunggu bapak dekan yang sibuk, aku berusaha menyelesaikan _rubic cube _ku.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Silahkan masuk. Pak dekan sudah menunggumu," Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya.

Aku berdiri dari bangku ruang tunggu dan mengangguk, "Terima kasih," Ucapku dan masuk ruang dekan.

Setelah selesai urusanku dengan dekan, aku keluar gedung rektorat dan berniat pulang. Dalam perjalanan pun aku masih sibuk menyelesaikan _rubic cube _itu. Di kereta, aku berhasil menyelesaikan satu sisi putihnya, dan di sana terdapat tulisan _'Aku ingin melihat Sasuke tersenyum'_. Aku agak tersentak dengan tulisan itu. Sakura, ingin melihatku tersenyum?

"_Kapan, ya, aku pernah melihat kau tersenyum?"_

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan Sakura sore itu terbesit di pikiranku. Aku bahkan lupa, kapan aku pernah tersenyum. Dan apakah aku pernah tersenyum? Sejak ayah dan ibuku meninggal, aku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti ketika mereka berdua ada. Itu sebabnya tidak heran aku lupa bagaimana rasanya tersenyum. Apalagi, hidupku selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang hanya peduli dengan rupaku tanpa mengerti diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku muak dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

"_Kapan, ya, aku pernah melihat kau tersenyum?"_

'_Aku ingin melihat Sasuke tersenyum'_

Kenapa Sakura ingin melihatku tersenyum?

Semalaman aku berusaha menyelesaikan _rubic cube _itu, dan aku berhasil menyelesaikan sisi kedua, yaitu warna jingga. Dan di sisi itu terdapat tulisan, _'Aku selalu ingin bersama Sasuke'_. Untuk apa selalu bersama denganku? Bersama denganku hanya akan membuatmu tidak bahagia, Sakura. Aku melempar _rubic cube _itu entah kemana, dan memilih untuk tidur. Menyelesaikan _rubic cube _itu, sepertinya hanya akan membuatku sulit meninggalkan tempat ini.

Pagi harinya aku agak terlambat bangun, aku pergi terburu-buru menuju kampus, beruntung aku tidak tertinggal kereta. Di dalam kereta aku memeriksa isi tasku, apakah berkas untuk kepala rektor ada di dalamnya atau tidak. Setelah memastikan berkas itu masih ada, aku menutup kembali tasku, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut. _Rubic cube _Sakura yang aku lempar malam tadi, ada di dalam sana.

"Sasuke?"

Aku terkejut ketika suara lembut seorang gadis memanggilku. "Hinata?"

"Hari ini Naruto tidak bisa kuliah. Jadi, aku berangkat sendiri. Aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Tentu saja," Ujarku sembari memainkan _rubic cube _di tanganku.

"Wah, _rubic cube_. Katanya, kalau berhasil menyelesaikannya, permohonanmu akan terkabul, loh?"

"Eh?"

Sesampainya di kampus, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan kepala rektor karena beliau tidak ada di tempat. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus berangkat besok dan pak tua itu tidak ada di tempatnya?!

"Sasuke!" Sakura memanggilku. Ia berlari kecil menghampiriku.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah menyelsaikan _rubic cube _itu?" Wajah Sakura agak memerah menanyakannya.

"Aku sudah muak dengan _rubic cube _itu. Lagipula, aku meninggalkannya entah dimana. Sekarang aku ada urusan yang lebih penting dari benda kubus tak berguna itu. Jadi menyingkirlah dan jangan ganggu aku!" Aku pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Entah bagaimana wajahnya sedetik setelah aku mengatakan itu. Aku sedang sibuk, aku tidak punya banyak waktu.

Aku pergi ke ruang administrasi dan bertanya pada Pak Hatake. Dia akan membantuku untuk bertemu pak rektor dengan segera. Aku menunggu dengan sabar. Tiba-tiba aku teringat wajah Sakura yang terpaku mendengarkanku membentaknya. Aku, merasa bersalah padanya. Aku mengobrak-abrik isi tasku mencari _rubic cube _Sakura, tapi tidak ada sama sekali. Hilang. Rubik itu hilang.

"Sasuke, tinggalkan saja berkasnya. Aku yang akan minta tanda tangan pak rektor. Besok kau berangkat saja, aku akan kirimkan berkasnya lewat paket cepat. Tidak usah khawatir," Pak Hatake dengan lembut menjelaskan padaku.

Perasaanku sudah mulai tenang sekarang. Aku sangat takut kalau aku tidak bisa pergi besok. Aku berjuang untuk sampai di titik ini. Dan aku tidak bisa jika harus melepaskan segalanya.

Aku melihat Ino yang sedang panik mengatakan sesuatu pada Sai. Sepertinya ada sesuatu?

"Ino?"

Ino menoleh ke arahku, ia menamparku, aku tidak tahu apa salahku. "Kenapa kau membentaknya?! Bagaimana bisa kau berbuat seperti itu padanya?!" Apa maksudmu Ino? Aku tidak mengerti. "Dia—dia menyukaimu!"

Aku tersentak. Apa yang Ino maksud adalah Sakura?

"Sakura menangis dan dia pergi. Dia bilang dia ingin menenangkan dirinya entah kemana. Sasuke, untuk memastikan dia tetap aman, bisakah kau pergi mengikutinya?" Sai memintaku.

Aku masih tertegun, tapi aku masih merespon dengan anggukkan, dan pergi menuju stasiun kereta. Aku masih tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar, Sakura menyukaiku?

'_Aku ingin melihat Sasuke tersenyum'_

'_Aku selalu ingin bersama Sasuke'_

Tiba-tiba dua tulisan di _rubic cube _itu melintas di pikiranku. Sakura menyukaiku?

Sesampainya di stasiun, aku berusaha mencari sosok Sakura. Hasilnya nihil, aku tidak bisa menemukannya di mana pun. Seketika sebelum pintu kereta tertutup, aku melihatnya. "Sakura!" Panggilku.

Sakura melihatku, hanya gerak bibirnya yang bisa kulihat, dia berkata, "_Sasuke bodoh_."

Dan kereta melaju pergi. Meninggalkanku, dan membawa Sakura. Apa yang dia pikirkan?! Kemana dia mau pergi?!

Aku berlari melihat jadwal keberangkatan kereta, dan kereta yang baru saja pergi adalah kereta menuju daerah tempat kami SMA dulu.

"Sakura—kaulah yang bodoh," Gumamku.

"Sasuke! Ah! Syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu," Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Hinata berdiri di sana sembari memegang _rubic cube_. "Tadi pagi kau meninggalkan ini di kereta, dan sepertinya _rubic cube _ini memiliki pesan. Maafkan aku, karena penasaran, aku menyelesaikannya. Ini pasti dari orang yang menyukaimu," Hinata memberikan _rubic cube _itu padaku.

Orang yang menyukaiku? Kenapa semua orang berkata seolah—

'_Membuatnya berhenti kesepian'_

Apa—? Tubuhku tiba-tiba bergetar.

'_Aku ingin Sasuke bahagia'_

Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kau harus pergi?

"_Mohon perhatian. Bagi para pengguna kereta, saat ini terjadi kesalahan teknis dengan kereta yang menuju Nozomura. Jadi akan ada keterlambatan pada jadwal kereta selanjutnya."_

Nozomura! Itu berarti kereta yang ditumpangi Sakura!?

Aku berlari ke ruang informasi, "Apa yang terjadi dengan kereta yang menuju Nozomura?!" Tanyaku panik.

"Keretanya—terbalik."

Tubuhku lemas seketika. Apa—yang terjadi pada Sakura? Aku memandangi _rubic cube _di tanganku.

'_Selalu ingin tertawa bersamanya'_

Lalu kenapa kau pergi?

"SAKURA!"

Banyak korban yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan kereta itu. Itu merupakan kecelakaan kereta pertama yang terjadi sepanjang masa di negara ini. Dan Sakura—

Malam itu aku tidak pernah melepaskan tanganku dari tangan Sakura. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, walaupun aku harus melepaskan perjuanganku sampai saat ini.

Wajah Sakura yang sore itu bertanya padaku, kapan dia pernah melihatku tersenyum, kini dipenuhi dengan luka-luka. Kaki jenjangnya yang ia pakai untuk menggerakkan ayunan sore itu, kini hanya tinggal bayang-bayang.

"Maafkan aku Sakura," Isakku. "Andai saat itu aku datang lebih cepat, andai saat itu aku sempat masuk ke dalam kereta, aku pasti bisa melindungimu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa ketakutannya kau saat itu. Maafkan aku," Kugenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke," Naruto datang dan memberikan _rubic cube _yang kubawa sore itu ke rumah sakit dan kuserahkan pada Hinata.

Di sisi warna merah itu terdapat tulisan, _'Aku mencintai Sasuke'_.

Aku benci dengan diriku. Andai saat itu aku tidak membentaknya, Sakura pasti tidak akan pergi. Andai aku tidak melepaskannya, dia pasti tidak akan seperti ini. "Maafkan aku—maafkan aku, Sakura."

Tiba-tiba tangan Sakura bergerak, mata Sakura mulai membuka dengan perlahan. Tangan Sakura menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. "Sasuke? Kau kah itu?"

Jangan—aku mohon jangan. Sudah cukup kau ambil kedua kakinya, Tuhan. Jangan lagi kau ambil matanya.

"Aku di sini," Ucapku dan menggenggam balik tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau pergi?"

"Eh?"

"Ino mengirimiku pesan, dia bilang dia bertemu dengan Pak Hatake dan beliau mengatakan bahwa kau akan pergi keuar negeri untuk mengikuti program beasiswa. Aku bangga padamu Sasuke."

Air mataku mengalir tidak mau berhenti. Bagaimana bisa, dia sadar dari maut, dan malah memikirkanku? Apa sebenarnya kau ini, Sakura?!

"Eh? Kau menangis?"

"Tidak," Aku berusaha tersenyum. "Aku tersenyum," Ucapku.

'_Aku ingin melihat Sasuke tersenyum'_

Andai kau bisa melihatnya Sakura. Harapanmu pada _rubic cube _itu, sudah terkabulkan.

"Kau sudah selesaikan rubik itu?"

"Hn," Aku mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi malu," Ujar Sakura.

Sepanjang malam kami terus bercerita.

"Sasuke, tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya aku selama ini mengenalmu."

"Berhenti mengoceh hal yang sudah aku ketahui."

Sakura tersenyum, "Di matamu yang dingin itu, aku mungkin tidak membantumu apapun. Tapi kehangatan tanganmu yang selalu menggenggam tanganku ini, tidak akan kulupakan."

"Kau banyak membantuku. Sungguh."

"Ketika kejadian itu, aku berpikir, walaupun jika nanti aku akan hidup di dunia di mana kau tidak ada di sisiku, aku berharap aku tidak bisa melihat apapun agar dalam kegelapan itu aku selalu bisa membayangkan dan merasakan masa depan bersama denganmu."

Mata Sakura yang memandang lurus ke depan, dengan kosong dan tatapan hampa membuatku merasa tidak bisa meninggalkannya.

"Walaupun kita terpisah dan tidak bisa bertemu, hatiku akan selalu memikirkanmu dan selalu untukmu. Kapanpun, aku akan selalu di sisimu."

"Sudah, Sakura. Jangan bicara lagi. Kau harus istiraha—"

"Walaupun aku tidak hidup di dunia ini lagi, aku masih terus berharap agar kau bahagia. Jika kau membutuhkanku, aku selalu ada di sisimu. Tersenyum kapanpun itu."

"Sakura—tentang _rubic cube _itu. Bukan aku yang menyelesaikan, tapi Hinata. Walaupun begitu, aku ingin mengabulkan setiap harapan Sakura itu. Jadi—"

Sakura tidak merespon ucapanku sama sekali. Dia hanya diam dengan pandangannya yang kosong itu.

"Sakura—tetaplah di sisiku."

Jantungku serasa berhenti detik itu, ketika aku menggenggam tangan Sakura, aku tidak merasakan apapun.

"_Sepertinya merepotkan ya, jadi dirimu?"_

"DOKTER!"

"_Sasuke dulu selalu bersama Naruto saja, apa tidak bosan?"_

Waktu seketika berjalan dengan cepat saat itu, semua orang panik, semuanya berusaha menghidupkan lagi Sakura.

"_Sasuke selalu serius, ya? Aku jadi tidak berani menegur waktu SMA."_

Tapi hasilnya—tidak berhasil. Sakura sudah meninggal dunia.

"_Eh? Itu 'kan memang temboknya yang sudah remuk duluan!"_

"TIDAK! SAKURA! KAU BILANG KAU AKAN SELALU DI SISIKU SAKURA! BANGUN! BANGUN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

"Sasuke, Sakura sudah meninggal. Biarkan dia pergi dengan tenang."

"_Kapan, ya, aku pernah melihat kau tersenyum?"_

"TIDAK! TIDAK!" Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura. "Lihat Sakura? Aku menggenggam tanganmu kali ini, jadi bukalah matamu lagi. BUKALAH MATAMU!"

"_Ah! Malam ini aku ada janji dengan Ino pergi ke pasar malam, apa kau mau ikut?"_

Andai saat itu aku ikut dengannya. Aku bisa bersama dengannya. Kami pergi bersama berdua—tidak, bertiga. Tapi kami akan pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"_Oh, begitu. Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. mungkin lain kali."_

Andai saat itu aku tidak menolaknya. Aku tidak membuatnya kecewa.

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Kau sudah menyelsaikan rubic cube itu?"_

Andai saat itu aku tidak membentaknya.

"_Sasuke bodoh."_

Aku memang benar-benar bodoh.

Keesokan harinya setelah pemakan Sakura, aku pergi ke rumah Sakura. Di kamarnya aku melihat _rubic cube _lain. Rubik ini, rubik yang aku selsaikan waktu itu.

"_Aku berhasil! Sakura! Aku berhasil!"_

Ah! Saat itu! Saat itu aku tersenyum bahagia. Benar. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Sakura...

"_Walaupun aku tidak hidup di dunia ini lagi, aku masih terus berharap agar kau bahagia. Jika kau membutuhkanku, aku selalu ada di sisimu. Tersenyum kapanpun itu."_

Aku akhirnya pulang dan mengemasi barang-barangku. Tidak ada lagi pengandaian. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Sakura. Aku akan terus hidup. Aku akan bahagia dengan hidupku. Karena saat ini, di sisiku Sakura selalu berharap aku bahagia, ia di sisiku dengan tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Aku pergi ke bandara dengan membawa _rubic cube _itu. Kupandangi setiap sisinya. Aku tersenyum ketika memandangi sisi putih.

'_Aku ingin melihat Sasuke tersenyum'_

Setelah membaca sisi jingga, aku memandang bangku kosong di sisiku. Kau di sini kan, Sakura?

'_Aku selalu ingin bersama Sasuke'_

"Sasuke!" Seseorang berseru padaku di tengah kerumunan lainnya. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Iya."

"Kuperkenalkan dulu, ya? Namanya adalah Gaara, dia Sasori, kemudian Neji, Shino, dan aku sendiri—Kiba."

Aku pergi ke luar negeri mengikuti program beasiswa bersama teman-teman baruku. Aku—tidak lagi kesepian, Sakura. Aku punya banyak teman sekarang.

'_Membuatnya berhenti kesepian'_

Ketika di dalam pesawat, Kiba terus saja bercerita tentang apapun. Entah penting ataupun tidak. Terkadang Sasori yang lebih tua di antara kami berenam menegurnya. Bahkan Neji menjitak kepalanya karena terlalu berisik.

Aku bahagia dengan hidupku sekarang, Sakura. Aku bagahia.

'_Aku ingin Sasuke bahagia'_

Sesampainya di negeri baru ini. Aku berjanji, aku akan lebih sering tertawa. Karena Sakura ada di sisiku, dia tertawa bersamaku.

'_Selalu ingin tertawa bersamanya'_

Sakura, walau saat ini dunia kita terpisah. Aku juga akan terus mencintaimu. Sampai aku mati nanti. Sampai aku lahir kembali. Dimanapun, aku akan menemukanmu, dan aku akan jatuh cinta lagi padamu. Aku bersumpah itu. Dan saat itu tiba, aku berjanji, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi.

'_Aku mencintai Sasuke'_

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Gaara bertanya pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba diam berhenti dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," Sasuke menjawab dengan senyuman lalu menghampiri teman-temannya itu.

- **FIN -**

Banjarmasin, 19 Juni 2014.

Putri Dina Puspita Sari


End file.
